Beautiful Christmas
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: "Give back to those in need. Bring peace and harmony; 'cause that's what Christmas is for." - 'Beautiful Christmas' by Big Time Rush. James is feeling upset during Christmas, and just wants the day to end. He almost misses his Christmas with his family because of it. NO SLASH.


**Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all have a great one!**

**This story is my Christmas present to my wonderful online twin and best friend, Ryanne, a.k.a. 'ElevatedSuperstar'. You have taught me things, and listened when I needed to talk, and just been there when I needed to laugh. You're the most important person to me that I have ever met on the internet, and I really hope to meet you one day so we can glomp each other and laugh together. Love you Ry!**

**Sorry this one-shot kind of sucks; I wrote it in like, a day. It's really not that good, but I tried! Sorry Ry. :P**

**Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful Christmas day, especially you Ry; you deserve the best! ^.^**

**In case it isn't clear in the story, the boys are all eleven in here.**

**No slash, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Beautiful Christmas

It was finally time. The time anticipated by kids around the world all year long. The time when kids make long lists of anything they've ever wanted, and send it in the mail to a complete stranger. The time when children count their good deeds over the year, making sure they'd done enough to remain pure for that said stranger. The time when parents dread pulling out their wallets.

The time when families from far away, fly over oceans to visit with their loved ones for the first time in days, weeks, months; some even years. The time when families and friends gather around one table, and feast, and laugh, and love.

Christmas time.

The time when kids play and laugh joyously; when nothing is wrong, and happiness is all everyone knows.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

James lay in his bed staring at the curtains that covered his window, successfully shrouding his room in darkness. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to open those curtains that shielded him from the world, to see children running around and happily playing in the Minnesota snow. He didn't want to see all their gleaming and carefree faces, laughing and being merry. He didn't want to watch the kids run into their houses seeking warmth after soaking themselves in the snow, to find their mothers and fathers waiting with open arms to surround them in their combined love and warmth.

That last thought made James cringe, and he rolled over in his bed, away from the window, and covered his head with his blanket. He didn't want to get up. He didn't care that it was Christmas day. He didn't want to get out of bed and face the world. He just wanted to curl under his blankets and sleep for eternity.

So that's what James planned to do.

Only his plan was short lived.

"James? Sweetie?" Mrs. Diamond called behind the door. "Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready!"

James sighed frustratedly. He knew his mother wouldn't let him sleep through the day, no matter how much he wanted or begged to. So he flung his blankets off of him and slowly and grudgingly sat up. "Coming mom!" He called. He heard footsteps retreating from his door and sighed in relief.

With another long sigh, James lazily stood and walked into the bathroom to wash up. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't keep the scowl from his face. He really did not want to get up today. He didn't want to go downstairs and eat breakfast with his mother, and attempt to celebrate Christmas with her. He was mad at her, and had been for the passed week. He didn't even want to see her right now.

This was all her fault.

James shook his head and washed his face. He knew what a jerk he was being to his mother. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at her, especially on Christmas. But he just couldn't help it. His own misery was her fault. She was the one that said _it_ first.

James sighed. He didn't want to be mad at his mother. He still loved her; he didn't want to ruin her Christmas by being angry with her all day. But his bitterness ran deep; he didn't know if he could suppress it for the day. He didn't know if he really wanted to.

After brushing his teeth, James went back to his room and got dressed in whatever he found laying around. He didn't bother looking for anything special to wear; he didn't bother to care. He smoothed his hair out with his fingers, not even bothering to look in a mirror to see it. He didn't care what he looked like, he just wanted the day over with. Finally James went downstairs to see his mother in the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Mrs. Diamond said sweetly.

James mentally scowled at the cheeriness in her voice. How could she be so happy now? It made him angry that she was acting like _it_ never happened. "Morning." He said, his voice more bitter and dull than he liked. He hoped his mother didn't notice.

If Mrs. Diamond did notice, she didn't show it as she walked over to James' seat with a plate. "Are you excited for today? It's Christmas Day! You're favorite day!" She said gently.

James leaned an elbow on the table to prop his head up lazily, then started poking at his food uninterestedly. "Sure." He said flatly.

Mrs. Diamond sighed, a torn look on her face. She looked like she was trying to decide what to do, but had no clue. Finally, she apprehensively took a seat beside James. "Sweetie,". She began gently. "Are you alright? You're not still mad, are you?"

James scoffed lightly. "What makes you think that?" He asked dully.

"James,". Mrs. Diamond began gently, pleadingly. "Look, I know you're upset about what happened; I'm sorry it did. I-"

James slammed his fork on the table, startling his mother. "Really mom? Are you sorry? Then why did you let it happen in the first place?" He asked angrily.

"James, sweetie,". Mrs. Diamond tried, laying a hand on his arm. "You don't understand-"

James jerked his arm away harshly. "That's 'cause neither of you will tell me! You think I'm too small and innocent to understand. 'Oh he's only eleven. He doesn't need to know why love failed for us. He needs to believe that everything is good and happy and normal.'" He said mockingly. "Well I don't mom! I _don't_ think everything is happy and normal! I think everything sucks and I hate it, and it's all your fault!"

"James,". Mrs. Diamond tried. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry we did this to you; it wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it. But you have to understand that there was no other way to deal with it-"

"You could've talked!" James said in frustration. "Instead yelling all the time! You could've tried talking about stuff and working it out; like Carlos' parents! Carlos says that his parents hardly ever fight, and when they do, they talk it out and then make up and they're happy and love each other again! Why couldn't you do that, instead of yelling at each other all the time? Why couldn't you try?"

"I'm sorry James." Mrs. Diamond said, a few tears hovering in her eyes. "We tried, we really did. Please believe me. But we're just too different now. It wasn't working. _We_ weren't working. Please understand that it was the best course of action for us to take."

"No!" James yelled. "I _don't_ understand it! I _don't_ understand why you had to _divorce_ him! Why you had to leave him!" James got out of his chair quickly, making the legs scrape against the floor. Then he angrily stormed over to the stairs.

"James wait." Mrs. Diamond called pleadingly. "Let me explain."

James turned around angrily to his mother, his hand already on the banister of the stairs. "I miss him, mom. I miss dad." He said softly, then turned and ran up the stairs.

James slammed his door shut and fell onto his bed face down, tears soaking his pillow. He really did _not_ want to get up today.

* * *

James didn't know how long it had been. He didn't know how long he had been laying in his bed, hugging his pillow as tears tracked down his face. He didn't care. He hated today. He hated Christmas, when all the other kids got to play and sit and eat with _both_ of their parents. He hated that all those kids cared about was presents and hot chocolate and candy canes.

James had a list once. He had made a list at the beginning of the month with his friends. But that list was long forgotten. He didn't care about any of the material things on that list anymore.

"I just want dad back." James whispered tearfully. "I want mom and dad to love each other again." He hugged his pillow tighter to his chest as a sob escaped his lips, and he cried into his pillow, muffling the sounds so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

Then there was a soft knock on the door of James' bedroom. James was laying facing away from the door, and he didn't bother turning to face it.

"Go away." James called brokenly. He didn't want to talk to his mother. He didn't even want to see her.

Another knock, and then the door opened quietly, creaking softly as it was shut again.

"I don't want to talk to you." James said brokenly, not even bothering to face the newcomer. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" The person asked gently.

That wasn't James' mother. That was. . .Kendall? James frowned in confusion. He finally turned around to see his three best friends standing in his room.

"We brought presents." Carlos said gently. For emphasis, all three of them raised the wrapped gifts in their hands for James to see.

"If you don't mind." Logan said nervously.

James smiled lightly. "Hey guys." He croaked, then quickly wiped his face of the tears. "Sorry."

They all approached the bed; Kendall sat on James' right, Logan on James' left, and Carlos bounced behind them.

"Don't be." Kendall said gently, laying a hand on James' shoulder.

James involuntarily leaned into the touch, subconsciously seeking comfort even though he was trying hard to push back his tears. But the second Kendall pulled him against his chest, and Logan and Carlos wrapped their arms around both of them, James lost control again, and cried into his friends, gripping Kendall tightly; he didn't want them to leave him too.

"We're here buddy." Carlos said softly. "We've got ya."

"It's okay now." Kendall whispered.

Logan merely rubbed James' back soothingly.

James cried hard into them, finally feeling comfort and love in what felt like forever. In that moment, he almost felt like it _was_ okay.

* * *

The boys all sat in a circle on the floor of James' room. Kendall and Logan sat on either side of James, while Carlos sat in front of him.

"I just don't get it." James said. "Why couldn't they make it work?" He looked to all of them pleadingly, begging for answers.

Kendall sighed, tightening the arm he had around James' shoulders. "I don't know bud. Sometimes, people just grow apart."

"But they _did_ try." Logan said gently. "At least they tried to make it work; for you. They still both love you James. You know that right?"

James smiled lightly, nodding. "Yeah, I guess. But still."

"You still get to see him right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." James said. "Mom says he can visit whenever he wants."

"Well at least you can still see him then." Carlos said gently. "It's not like he's out of your life forever, he just isn't living with you guys anymore. That's something, right?"

James chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess it is 'Los." He smiled a small and sad smile at Carlos.

Carlos' face fell sympathetic. He wanted to help James feel better; to make that forced smile less forced and sad. Then a thought hit him. "Oh!" Carlos said, turning behind him. "I almost forgot; we brought presents!" He turned around holding a wrapped box for James.

James chuckled lightly. "Thanks guys, but I don't know if I'm really in the mood for-"

"Please?" The boys all said as they held their gifts out.

James smiled. "But I feel bad; I forgot to get you guys stuff." He muttered guiltily.

"Don't worry about that." Kendall waved off. "We don't care about getting anything from you; just giving _these_ to you." He smiled.

"But, you know, if you _really_ don't want them. . ." Logan said mockingly as he started to pull away his gift.

"Give it here." James said greedily with a grin on his face.

The boys smiled triumphantly and placed their gifts in front of James. Directly in front of him was Carlos' gift, so he opened that first. He tore the wrapping paper off excitedly and opened the box, then pulled out something big and plastic.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"It's a breastplate." Carlos explained. "Like what the old knights wore for suits of armor." He gently took the plastic armor from James and expertly strapped it to James' chest, then leaned back to stare at his work. "There." He said satisfactorily.

James stared down at it in wonder and fascination.

"So nothing can hurt your heart again." Carlos said softly.

James looked up at Carlos with confusion and shock, then finally gratitude. He smiled lightly, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" Carlos asked in worry.

"I love it." James said sincerely. He reached over and pulled Carlos into a hug. "Thank you Carlos." He whispered.

Carlos nodded in relief. "You're welcome." He said softly. They pulled away and smiled at each other, before James reached for another gift.

James took Kendall's gift and ripped the paper off, opening the small box and pouring the contents out into his hand. Then he stared at Kendall in shock and disbelief.

Kendall shrugged nervously. "I know you're dad had one just like it; I figured you would want one too. You know, to maybe, keep something that reminds of you him; if that makes any sense. Sorry, it's kind of la-"

James cut off Kendall's ramblings by shaking his head. "It's perfect." James whispered with a sniffle. He pulled Kendall into a tight hug. "Thanks a lot." They pulled away and smiled at each other. Then James stared at the small black comb in his hands and pulled it slowly through his hair.

Kendall smiled as he watched James. "You're already a natural with it. It's like you two were meant to be." He joked. The others chuckled with him.

James laughed, then delicately placed his new comb on the floor beside him, and grabbed the last present. James caught Logan visibly tense in nervousness and worry, and couldn't help but smile at his timid friend.

James very carefully unwrapped this gift, knowing Logan wasn't one for savage mess-making. A smirk tugged at James' lips at the thought. He set the paper aside and carefully opened the box, then cleared away the tissue paper to see what lay safely underneath.

James stared speechless for a moment, mouth gaped in shock as he stared at the wooden picture frame nestled neatly in the box. Encased within the frame was a picture of all four of them when they were nine-years-old, at a frozen pond.

In the picture, Carlos was in his father's arms, smiling happily at the camera, as he always did. Mr. Garcia held Carlos close to him, smiling at his sons' joyous face that lit up the entire picture.

Next to them was Mrs. Knight, who had a sleepy, four-year-old Katie in one arm, while the other held little Kendall's hand. Mrs. Knight smiled sweetly at the camera; but Kendall was smiling at his baby sister, nestled into the crock of her mother's neck.

Beside Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell stood with her hands on Logan's shoulders and a small smile on her face as she stared at the camera. Logan had the smallest of smiles dressing his face as he glanced shyly at James beside him.

Finally at the other end, James was stood on his father's feet as Mr. Diamond held his hands to steady him. James' face was a picture of laughter as he stared at Logan. Mr. Diamond however, was lost in the kiss he shared with his wife while James was turned away.

All that joy and happiness and complete bliss seemed to be frozen in time when Mrs. Garcia had snapped the picture. Just staring at it, and remembering it, James felt a small tear slide down his cheek.

"That's my favorite Christmas." Logan said softly, staring at the picture. "Because it was the first one I spent with you guys, since you became friends with me." Finally he looked up at James nervously. "Sorry this is the best present I could get you. I couldn't buy anything, so I had to make the frame myself. I know it sucks. I even had to ask Kendall to make a copy of the picture for me because I didn't have one. I know it's not the perfect gift to get on Christmas, and you were probably expecting something more fun and-"

James cut Logan off by pulling him into a hug and squeezing him tight. "Thank you." He whispered against Logan's shoulder with a sniffle.

Logan sat rigid for a moment, thrown off by James' sudden hug. He gently wrapped his arms around James, rubbing his back lightly. "So, you like it? It isn't too. . .Cheap, or lame?" He asked nervously.

James chuckled and pulled away, wiping his face of the sudden tears. "Never." He said with a smile. "I love it Logie. Thank you." Then he turned to the others. "Thanks to all of you. You guys really know how to cheer a guy up." He smiled. "You're awesome."

Carlos shrugged with a smile. "We know." He said simply.

Kendall wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "That's what friends are for." He said softly with a smile.

James smiled at all of them. "What would I do without you?" He asked endearingly.

"Miss Christmas." Logan answered softly. "You think you're ready to join us now?" He asked softly.

James sighed, staring at all his gifts. Finally he wiped his face and nodded. "Yeah, there's something I gotta do."

The boys nodded and helped James to his feet, then they all surrounded James like bodyguards; just like they always did when one of them was hurt or sad, and slowly walked out of the room.

They carefully crept down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen, where they saw Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia rubbing a distraught Mrs. Diamond's shoulders and back comfortingly. Mr. Garcia stood against the counter watching them in concern.

"He hates me." Mrs. Diamond said tearfully. "And he has every right to."

"Shhhh." Mrs. Knight soothed. "He doesn't hate you Brooke. He's just upset, as can be expected. Just give him some time; he'll come around."

"What if he doesn't?" Mrs. Diamond asked dreadingly. "What if he's mad at me for the rest of his life? When he's older, the first chance he gets, he'll move out and I'll never see him again. I ruined everything." She buried her face in her hands.

"It's not all your fault, Brooke." Mrs. Garcia soothed as she rubbed her shoulders. "These things happen. There's nothing that could be done."

"He's right." Mrs. Diamond said, shaking her head slightly. "I should've tried harder. I should've made it work. Now everything's ruined because of me."

"Mom?" James finally came from around the corner, and ventured further towards his mother.

Mrs. Diamond quickly wiped at her tears and sniffled. "James, I-"

Mrs. Diamond was cut off when James ran into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry mom." James said softly. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Diamond whispered tearfully as she squeezed her son. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right; I did ruin what we had. I should've tried harder to make it work."

James shook his head against his mothers' shoulder. "It's not _all_ your fault. If dad wanted to make it work, he would've tried harder too." He pulled away, staring at his hands. "I guess he didn't love us enough." He said miserably.

"Oh, no no baby." Mrs. Diamond said softly, wiping a stray tear from James' cheek. "Your dad loves you more than anything, James."

"But what about you?" James asked. "He's supposed to love you too." He said softly.

"I'm sure he does sweetie." Mrs. Diamond said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Just not how he used to. But he'll never stop loving you, James. That, I know for sure."

James looked up at her briefly, before dropping his gaze again. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas because of it."

Mrs. Diamond pulled James close to her, hugging him tightly. "You didn't ruin my Christmas, baby." She said softly. "As long as I have you, I'm the happiest woman alive. I just hope one day you can forgive me."

James squeezed her neck comfortingly. "I do, mom." He said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Mrs. Diamond whispered.

They pulled away, and Mrs. Diamond smiled down at James, wiping his face of his tears. James reached up and did the same.

"So,". Mrs. Knight began awkwardly. "You guys ready for Christmas dinner?"

Mrs. Diamond looked at James for confirmation, and he smiled and nodded. "More than anything." He said.

Everyone smiled and helped set up the table with the pre-made dinner Mrs. Knight had made and brought over. After hearing about the earlier fight, she had wrapped everything up and Mr. and Mrs. Garcia helped her bring it over to the Diamonds' place. Upon arrival they had stored everything in the fridge.

The food was a little hard and dry, even after warming everything up, but nobody minded. They all just sat and ate around the table, laughing and being merry with everyone.

* * *

After dinner James had shown his mother the gifts his friends had gotten him. She helped him hang the breastplate Carlos gave him, above his bed so he could always see it. He decided to always keep the comb Kendall got him in his pocket or by his nightstand. And the picture that Logan had framed for him was placed on the mantle, for everyone to see the happy family.

That night, the boys all slept with James in his room, while the parents went home, promising to pick them up in the morning.

James stared at the ceiling in his room. His friends had already fallen sleep, where they slept on the extra mattress Mrs. Diamond had set up for them after the long day. James couldn't sleep yet though. He was slightly shocked at how the day started so badly, but ended so. . .Right.

'_Because I have the best friends ever._' James thought with a smile.

James thought about his mother's gift to him; after dinner, she had called up Mr. Diamond and set up the next day for him to pick James up and go skating with him. James couldn't have been more happy when his mother told him that his father was coming first thing in the morning to pick him up and promised to spend the entire day with him. That was one of the best gifts James had gotten in the day. Aside from the boys' gifts of course.

James sighed in satisfaction and content. He was happy; he got everything he wanted for Christmas, and not one of those things was extremely expensive or written on a long list and sent to a stranger in the North Pole.

James got his family, and his friends, and their wonderful, thoughtful gifts. That was more than he could ask for.

James rolled over on his side, to see his friends in the bed on the floor. He smiled. "Merry Christmas guys." He whispered.

Smiles lit up all of their faces, despite their closed eyes. "Merry Christmas James." They whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, sorry it's not really that good. XP The basic plot only popped into my head two days ago, so I didn't have that many ideas for it. And again, I wrote this in a day. Sorry it sucks. XP**

**Hope you have the best Christmas Ry! :) And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! :)**


End file.
